burning_youth_of_eorzeafandomcom-20200214-history
Gakuen Academy
Gakuen Academy '''Gakuen Academy''' is the name of Takahata101 and Lanipator's FFXIV Guild which is on the Diabolos Server in the Crystal Data Center. Members '''Leaders''' *Lani Pator *Yaoihands O'houlihan Senpai-Tachi *Karasco Zantoman *Jakato Xedge *Warth Bunan *Texeu Hazama *Starstrukk Junaana *Glucose Daddy *Jack Nightshadow *Athaleiya Eclesiance *Ark Drakon *Lavanni Shystar *Audiosol Dragoon *Dawn Malha *Worldwide Wimpy *PM Ghost *Bobsuke Bazingamaru *Katotsu Kilaandar *Suisei Akaiken *Fanta Du-culotte *Bobobo Yamero *Lady Fuzzeth *Noonto Lordsoul *Tsun-chan O'houlihan *Auji Jr Honor Students *Alastor Ashford *Apun Anotherpun *Blade Highwind *Crystal Bleu * Ctelin Ajira *Danny Puncyourface *Dwarven Hawkaxe *F'lare Damon *Huntah Aetherbourne *Jiggy Pepper *Kenndar Yeager *Maria Val-Naris *Maxine Amariyo *Quria Koji *Radna Kha *Raegyn Armstrong *Ren Nocturne *Rena Lai *Ryas Norrys *Scoot Laboot *Volvagnos Drake Students * Abadpun Anotherbadpun * Adamantus Blacksun * Aijul Ethor * Akaylla Scalebound * Akechi Masakatsu * Alabaster White * Alfikesh Farn * Alto Clef * Altun Dothari * Alys Reussite * Anette Marie * Arawn Geirrhart * Artermis Guile * Astrana Bolganone * Aurelie Moon * Avalon Grimtongue * Avron Ostilla * Benny Smit * Blade Erebos * Blaire Scarlet * Blake Bellarose * Bryght Starlight * Castle Domain * Cat Bardock * Cehni Zhusraa * Chira Shafiro * Ciaster Darktress * Corelion Skikaru * Creed Audion * Crixs Kitakana * Dak Fireborn * Daliah Lumia * Darth Invictus * Delirium Catalyst * Grin Spoon * Drea Teargreth * Drrrrrink Xx * Ei'ren Susukabe * Fallon Agnar * Feroran Dragarkin * Futero Ebrahilus * Galen Aguilar * Go Hamington * Grey Light * Grimald Mosslocks * Grindy Mcgrindy * Haseo Sora * Hassan-I Sabbah * Hikokage Kazarishi * Ifrit Ashborn * Iwasawa Masami * Jared Mentugan * Jean Phoenixheart * Jimmy Catagnus * Joe Ultima * John Pyres * John Voligit * K'laeres Gaeiken * Kaede Avicia * Kaedon Desdeydrin * Kagevoy Tenebrae * Kahnway Kaladon * Kata Narana * Keaxidor Leoquinn * Kenpachirama San'chan * Ketsueki Rotasu * Khei Lighttforge * Kim'mi Zhwan * Kira Tsuki * Kiryuu Thornscale * Kohei Yamai * Kokomone Enitan * Koolaid Suckerpunch * Kotatsume Ryokujioki * Kshizz Redsteele * Kyoko Mizukuri * Lade Hireold * Laughing Rabbit * Lord Charledore * Lu'ma Sekuundra * Luna Malha * Malicious Destin * Marrisa Auraheart * Masuru Hayashida * Max Holland * Meliodas Van'rein * Miati Itaim * Mikeyson Creedo * Mirana Myoros * Mister Fisticuffs * Monroe Meringue * Morph Eous * Nakaba Endo * Nanako Momoi * Nicodeimos Farstrider * Nira Sakura * Odd Starfish * Oderant Noctis * Oz Oneinefive * Phantom Demon * Pharoah Diabolos * Pocket Kouhai * Pupusa Monkey * Quatre Dragoonfly * Saber Ranker * Sai Owen * Sands Saref * Scathe Torgud * Schrodinger Kiryu * semrias Seras * Serpent Bearer * Shonoru Kitakana * Singularity Aeternum * Smooth Enigma * Soman Yukihira * Somnus Furukane * Sorohisa Ittetsu * Starwind Darkise * Stil Haviti * Suravi Wilde * Svella Blackburn * Tarrant Mahrker * Techno Yuhe * Telbog Neumak * Thomas Lysander * Thorn Polamar * Tickle-me Imouto * Tolvan Osc'a'dragil * Torrad Shadow * Tsugumi Hatasashi * Unite Goggles * Valoki Tasn * Verum Inanis * William Del'tor * Xehanorts Heartless * Xenio Quillfeather * Xeno Rose * Xenon Fenris * Ximei Furukane * Yaiunne Oriox * Yaro Tamatame * Yasue Kimura * Yosh Vinsmoke * Yuki Kintsugi * Zerra Zyphr Trivia